Super Smash Bros Melee: The Novelization
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The second annual Smash Games are here, and Master Hand has selected many players to compete in this exciting melee. But questions of concern arise when Master Hand has invited a few ne'er-do-wells. Can these guys be trusted to behave so a few fun weeks of battles can go without trouble?


**Wow, as if I'm not making enough filler stories. Let alone a story that takes place away from my main series. Sigh, but oh well. So people, as you might expect, this is my novelization of the game, _Super Smash Bros. Melee_, but with a storyline of sorts. Now I feel like it's a topic many others have done with the games—God forbid there aren't any _Brawl_ stories—but I felt like I'd do it anyway to get my brain juices flowing. This is a storyline I had brewing in my mind ever since I played the game, and being able to make my own story for the game has led me to like it better than _Brawl_, and definitely better than that new game. X/ Anyhoo, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This Message To All Across the Universe: The Smash Games Are ON!<em>**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

A peaceful, quiet day at Mario and Luigi's House, the breeze rustling the grass and trees. A Paratroopa in a brown pilot's hat flapped down to their mailbox and slipped a letter inside. "Mail call! Hmmm… last time I brought Mario a letter, he ended up on an adventure. Well, what're the odds of that happening again?" And with that, he flapped away. Luigi was the one to walk out and retrieve the mail.

"Hey, Mario, we got mail!" he called to his brother, walking back in. "It looks like it's from the princess! Let's see what it says." He ripped it open as he and Mario began to skim. There was an image of the castle, and a message written in Peach's dark-pink cursive.

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_Please come to the castle quickly. There is an urgent letter for the three of us and Yoshi. Yours Truly, Princess Toadstool Peach_

And so, Mario and Luigi took the Warp Pipe to Toad Town and rushed to the castle. Princess Peach was quick to greet them at the foyer, alongside Yoshi. "We're here, Princess!" declared Luigi, getting in a fighting pose. "What's the emergency? ! Is Bowser here? ! I thought he learned by now when Mario beat him with the Star Rod!"

"Hm hm hm! No, Luigi! This letter was brought to my castle this morning." Peach smiled and showed the two the letter in question. The seal had the image of a circle with a '+' through it, with the cross point in the down-left area. She opened it as they read curiously.

_Dear Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, & Yoshi:_

_Congratulations. You have been chosen to compete in this year's Super Smash Games. If you wish to participate, please sign the bottom lines with your signature, and a transporter will appear to take you to Smash Mansion. You make bring whatever weapons or arsenal you believe will benefit you in battle. Please note that our tournaments are not a matter of life or death, for we have special medical facilities to treat any extreme injuries. You have one week to make your decision. Hope to see you for the exciting Melees._

_Master Hand_

"The Super Smash Games?" gasped Peach quietly in awe. "Those were what you three competed in last year! How in the world was _I_ allowed to enter?"

"Oh, wow! This is so cool!" exclaimed Luigi. "The four of us in Smash together! I'm half-surprised _I_ got in. 'Course, I did just save my star brother from ghosts."

"Ahhh-huh." Mario nodded.

"Hmmm… this is all so sudden." Peach looked down with worry. "If the fights there are as intense as you described… I'm not sure if I'd do well. I've rarely even been in a fight."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Princess! If Master Hand thinks you can do it, you can totally do well!" Luigi encouraged.

"Yoshiiiii!"

But Peach still looked uncertain. She looked up when Mario approached her and gave an assuring nod. Peach could read the silent plumber's thoughts, and smiled. "Okay, Mario… I'll give it my all!" And so, Mario, Peach, and Yoshi signed the letter, causing a transporter to appear right on the spot.

"Ummm… you guys go ahead and gimme the letter." Luigi told them. "I feel like I should prep myself first."

"Okay." Peach nodded. "Show up soon, Luigi!"

The green plumber took the letter and hurried off while Mario and Yoshi stepped in the transporter and vanished. "Princess, wait!" Peach turned as Toad hurried over. "You shouldn't go over there so hastily! You need SOME kinda defense!"

"Hmmmm…" Peach thought long and hard. "Actually, Toad, perhaps I can use you for something!"

"Really?" Toad perked excitedly. "Like what!"

**Kongo Jungle**

The DK Rap boomed across the air from DK's boombox as the happy gorilla danced away. After just kicking K. Rool's can away from DK Isles, he was gonna dance the days away. But that's when Cranky peeked in his window, then sank below. He rose back up, and threw something in that would give DK a nasty surprise. "OOO-HOO, HUEH-HUEH-HUEH-!"

A TNT Barrel destroyed his boombox and sent DK flying out of the treehouse. Cranky walked up and bonked his soot-covered grandson. "WAKE UP, Nappy! A letter arrived for you, Kong knows why."

DK annoyedly took the letter and ripped it open, skimming. Inside was a message that made DK screech to the heavens. "OO-OOOOOOO!"

"Eh, calm down, what's written on that scrappy." Cranky read it himself. "WELL, AH'LL be darned!" He bonked DK with the cane again. "Invited to Smash Brothers TWICE now? Whaddoes that dang ol' Master Hand see 'n' you? Next thing you know, he'll invite Diddy. And maybe Dixie! 'Course, that wouldn't be a surprise."

Too excited to stay, DK grabbed a banana and squished his signature on the paper. Although the squished 'nanner covered most of the message and ruined the paper, it still accepted and spawned the portal to take DK away.

**Hyrule**

As fast as the wind, the Hero of Time, Link raced across the lush green fields on his noble steed, Epona, to the big bustling town of Castle… Town. The citizens panicked as the horse came galloping across, rushing to the sacred Temple of Time just outside the town, in a quiet garden area. He stepped off his steed and held his sword ready, walking inside carefully. Navi buzzed out and spoke, "Link, listen! The sound of the distress I picked up is coming from the Master Sword's chamber."

The Master Sword was perched in the Pedestal of Time like Link left it. A strange sensation tempted Link to pluck it from the stone again. Marching up slowly and cautiously, Link gripped the sword with both hands and drew. "HYAH!" The great beam of blue light appeared to take him to the Sacred Realm.

In this endless blue that seemed like giant fountains of energy, a figure was coming out of a ray of light. Link's mouth fell agape, for there appeared Princess Zelda. "Hello… Link."

The hero stood speechless.

"I'm sorry to call you under such sudden circumstances… but something has come up. Take a look…" Zelda held out an envelope, which Link took curiously and read to himself.

_Dear Link & Zelda:_

_Congratulations. You have been chosen to compete in this year's Super Smash Games. If you wish to participate, please sign the bottom lines with…_

"Is this writing familiar to you?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. "…I see… so this letter was sent to you last year. And the fact that it reached me here… could this mean…" Link glanced away. "…Hmm… Well, if our audience is requested… then so it must be. I will join you to this Smash Mansion. I trust the other Sages will keep the Evil King at bay. While I do not understand the nature behind this Master Hand, he is a being well worth investigating. …Let us sign."

**Dream Land**

Kirby was fast asleep in his little bird nest, for Tokkori had once again claimed his dome house. Rushing excitedly up the hill to their house were his two friends, Tiff and Tuff. _"Heeeeeyy, Kirby!"_ the former called.

The little puff peeped his eyes half open. "Ohh?"

"A letter came for you!" Tiff shouted. Kirby awoke completely and jumped down. "Here, I'll read it for you! Ahem…" Tiff skimmed the letter. "'Dear Kirby: You have been chosen to compete in this year's Super Smash Games. If you wish to participate, please sign the bottom lines with your signature, you can bring any weapons of your choosing, the matches are not life or death…'"

"WOW, Kirby gets to be in a fighting tournament!" Tuff exclaimed. "I sure wish we could go."

"Poyo!" Kirby beamed.

"Good idea, Kirby! Ask this Master Hand guy if a couple friends are allowed to come and watch!" Tiff agreed.

"Piiiie!"

"I dunno, though, don't you think it sounds kinda weird?" Tuff asked.

"Hmm. Well, I guess it is sort of out of the blue. If you're going, Kirby, just be careful. Just because Nightmare is defeated, doesn't mean there aren't any more rotten types out there."

"Piiiie!"

**Icicle Mountain**

Popo and Nana joyously hopped to the top of the mountain, high-fiving once they were there. They looked curiously when a condor flapped over them and dropped a letter. The duo opened it and read their letter with excitement. "Wow! Do you see this, Nana?"

"I sure do, Popo!"

"We got invited to Smash Brothers!"

"So are we gonna go?"

"Have a pen?"

"Suuuure do!"

"LET'S BEAT EVERYONE BLOODY WITH OUR HAMMERS!" So with that, the friends excitedly signed the paper, letting the transporter appear. "HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!" They decided to cause one quick avalanche before hopping inside.

**Brinstar**

Samus Aran hurriedly hopped her way up a chasm in her mechanical suit, desperate to escape rising magma. But it was out of nowhere when a capsule shot down with a letter for Samus, who read it fast as the lava was still coming.

_Dear Samus Aran:_

_Congratulations. You have been chosen to compete in this year's Super Smash Games. If you wish to participate, please sign…_

This couldn't have come at a better time. Samus burned her name in with a tiny laser, allowing the transporter to present itself. She jumped in just before the lava melted her perch to liquid.

**Mute City**

A deadly race was taking place across Mute City, between Captain Douglas Jay Falcon and the ruthless Samurai Goroh. The two were coming to a ramp over a chasm, Goroh fiercely ramming his opponent, until Falcon boosted forward and caused Goroh to run off the tracks, his car exploding. Falcon screeched to a halt on the finish line as a messenger rushed to deliver him a letter. Fast as he was, Falcon opened and skimmed through in 2 seconds. With that, he stuffed the letter in his suit and exclaimed, "FALCO _RUUUN_!" before dashing off like a cheetah.

**Great Fox**

The great ship that belonged to the Star Fox Team sailed over Corneria City as General Pepper appeared on their big screen. _"General Pepper here! We have an urgent message for you, Fox! You AND Falco. It appears some 'Master Hand' is inviting you to a game called 'Smash Brothers'. You are allowed any weapons, and the confirmation must be signed within a week."_

"But Sir, Falco left Star Fox a year ago." Fox told him. "How are we supposed to find him?"

_"Hmm. It IS a dilemma, Fox. But I don't believe it says it needs BOTH of you to participate. I only want you to go and see if there is any suspicious activity behind these games. Just come here and sign the letter, and in the meantime, we will locate Falco to let him know. There is a hefty reward if you find anything, Fox. Beee careful!"_ Transmission ended.

Fox's serious, leaderish face appeared. Seems Master Hand requests his audience again.

**Johto Region**

Ash, Misty, and Brock continued pressing forward on their Pokémon journey, their leader ecstatic to reach the next town and find new Pokémon! A Delibird was hovering over their path, chirping as he dropped a present atop Ash's head. "UWAAH!" He fell facefirst to the ground.

"Piiiika?" Pikachu looked at him confusedly.

"Hey, I wonder what's in the mail…" Ash mumbled, helping himself up in that whipping anime fashion. Inside was a letter. "Hey, it's addressed to you, Pikachu." Misty and Brock peered over his shoulder to read it. After a quick skim.. "WOW, no way! Pikachu, you've been accepted to this year's Smash Games! …Uhhh, what're Smash Games?"

"Doesn't sound like any Pokémon battle I heard." Misty replied.

"PIKA! Pika-Pika-chuuuu!" cheered the yellow mouse happily.

"Sounds like Pikachu knows what it is." Brock noticed.

"Really, do you know it?" Ash asked his buddy.

"PIKA-Pikaaaaa!" His smile was wide and excited.

"Hm-hm, he musta been invited to one before Professor Oak caught him!" Ash deduced. "But, can you really do well without a trainer, Pikachu?"

"Pika! PIKAAAAAchuuuu!"

"Heheheh! Okay. Good luck, buddy! And be the best fighter in there!"

Ash dropped the letter on the ground for Pikachu to sign with an electric spark. He spared Ash one last wave before hopping in the transporter and vanishing. "So, guys, I wanted to ask you… how old are we on a scale of 13 to 32?" asked Ash. This question stumped Misty and Brock for ages.

**Onett**

The sun was bright and shining over this beautiful town of Onett. Two ecstatic little boys, Ness and Lucas, engaged in a climactic race across town. **(I KNOW THEY DON'T LIVE IN THE SAME WORLD, BUT IT BEFITS THIS STORY!)** The two were almost neck-n-neck, with Ness a few inches ahead, but Lucas was determined to beat him. Ness looked left and- "CAAAR!" the two used psychic to hover above and dodge an incoming car.

The race would reach a conclusion at Ness's house, and the boy in question was unfortunate enough to trip on a rock. "WHOA!"

"Ha ha! I'm gonna make it!" Lucas smiled with hope.

In his last-ditch effort, "PK THUNDER!" Ness released an electric sphere, guided it behind him, and- "UAH!" propelled himself forward with the force, flying over Lucas (causing the boy to fall himself) and land before his mailbox. Ness looked up when the mailman put something in his box, quickly getting up to retrieve his letter. Ness skimmed it quickly, and was awash in shock. "I…I don't believe it." He raised it skyward and screamed in victory, "I'VE BEEN INVITED TO THIS YEAR'S SMASH GAAAAAMES!"

Their friends, Jeff, Paula, and Poo walked over to view the race's conclusion, and were stunned by this news. "Wow! That's great, Ness!" Paula said.

"I knew it was just a matter of time before his training paid off!" Poo exclaimed, making fighter poses. "I have plenty of catching up to do if I wish to be invited."

"Good goin', Ness, this'll be your second one!" Jeff congratulated. "Can't wait to see you make the third games."

Lucas finally got up and kicked the ground sadly. "Of course _Ness_ would get in… he beats me at _everything_. I can't do anything right…"

Ness turned to him with a look of sympathy. "Hey, don't feel bad, Lucas. You'll get in next year! And after I get home, I'll keep training you until you do!"

"You…You will?" Lucas smiled warmly.

Ness touched his shoulder. "You totally will! And then you'll be invited to the NEXT one! And kick all their butts!"

"Hahaha!" Lucas blushed. "Then I'll keep training HARD, Ness!"

So with that, Ness signed the letter and let the transport take him away.

**Smash Mansion**

In the yards outside the mansion, many transporters were appearing, and the many competitors asked to compete were on their way to the front doors. From his second-floor window, Master Hand watched(?) them with hidden excitement. "These games are looking pretty exciting this year. My last games weren't quite thrilling enough for more worthwhile excitement, but that was only a small helping. With all the guests I've invited, and my variety of special challenges, these will be Smash Games to remember! I see not everyone has arrived yet, but I hope they will come in time…"

_"The rooms are ready, Master Hand."_ a Female Wireframe reported in a high, computer-like voice. _"But are you absolutely certain in some of your choices? I viewed your list of invites, and…"_

"There is nothing to worry about, Dyris. No energy in the universe can truly overpower me or my brother. If the guests attempt to do anything out of line, I will straighten them out posthaste. There is nothing to fear…"

**Bowser's Castle**

Storm clouds erupting lightning over a brimming volcano, circling the stone castle that rested in its center. The mighty King of the Koopas, King Bowser burst open the doors to his throne. "GRAAAH! KAMMY KOOPA! Why have you summoned me, you wrinkly hag? !"

"Keh, keh…" The purple-robed impish witch limped up to His Highness, holding up a letter. After catching her breath, she laughed, "Mweh heh heh heh! Lord Bowser! This letter arrived for you this morning, Sire! Read it, posthaste!"

Bowser swiped the letter and skimmed. "Hmmmm. The Smash Games, huh?"

"I have heard of this Master Hand." explained Kammy. "He is a trans-dimensional being whom likes to search the universes for those he deems great fighters. He selects and brings them together for the most exciting fighting tournaments! And it seems you are his pick, Lord Bowser."

"GRARRR. A trans-dimensional being, huh! He sounds like someone who could really conquer the world if he wants to! And wherever he comes from, must have a TON of cool things I could use to do it myself!"

"If you really wish to see, all you must do is sign the line. Mweh heh heh!"

"Grah hah! Alright then! I WILL, Kammy! I'll go to this Smash Mansion and find a way to USE Master Hand's power for my own. Then Princess Peach, Mushroom Kingdom, and the WHOLE world will be MINE! GRAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I won't be focusing SO much on this story, really just to help writer's block. So it's basically <em>Melee<em>, but like I said it has a story, therefore I add my own twists and turns to it. It won't have anything to do with my main series. So next time, the Smash Games will begin, and the fighters introduce their selves to each other. Also, the idea for a Smash Mansion was from my friend, SmashBrosNextDoor. Later!**


End file.
